cosrinfandomcom-20200214-history
General Macros
General Macros refer to generally helpful macros outside of combat. Automated Guildring This automated guildring macro will activate your guild ring and purchase a new one assuming you are a member of the Fighter's guild. You should customize this to fit your individual guild. activate guildring&;;~~w;;w;;withdraw 200;;e;;e&~n;;e;;buy 1&~ To build your own macro on the Toolbar Macro window, simply select what Key selection you wish to use. I would recommend the use of CTRL and ALT or both plus a ky press or if your chatting you will be going all over the place. Just remember the maximum number of characters per macro is 80 as for the instruction count that is as yet undetermined it is thought to be six maximum followed by an &. (18/9/16) Take the example above and lets break it dow to show what each part does. activate guildring Obviously is get me back to guild recall now. & The Shifted 7 on most keyboards or the ampersand symbol is used to enter a keyboard return Then we have a series of moves preceeded by the tilda character ~ This tilda character adds a one second delay for each character entered, so to get a delay of 4 seconds you simply add 4 ~ characters in a row ;; These are used to seperate each command on the macro and follow the previous instruction except at the end of a section. So to set up this macro its telling your character go back to guild, wait for the unbalance of 2 seconds on ring activation, withdraw 200 gold from your locker portal,( obviously the directions differ in each guild this one is for fighters guild only),then go to guild shop and buy a ring. You can add wear ring or just let it go in your pack. Never leave home without one, better to have one and not need it than need it and not have one. Simply break it down into sections as you build it making each section ending in an & symbol activate guildring& ;;~~w;;w;;withdraw 200;;e;;e& ~n;;e;;buy 1& Then its just a matter of pick a key combination youll remember and away you go. Adding a ~ to a macro allows the server to catch up and an imbalance to go ahead or you may find part of the macro didnt work. Try it prior to using it in a fight. General Tips One good rule of thumb is setting up your movement keys on the numpad to automatically retreat as well. This is done simply by going into Config > Macros > NumPad. Once there, change the 1, 2, 3, 4, 6, 7, 8, 9, 0 and Del keys default settings to RE in their default direction. IE, 1 would be RE SW, 2 is RE S, etc. This makes it much easier to get away and use that precious guild ring macro when in need. 5 on the NumPad has been a universal attack button for a long time. It would behoove you to set it to fit your needs, be you Mage, Fighter or Rogue. A Fighter would need simply set up 5 to issue aim;;ch, while a Mage might want to make use of the standard, Alt and Ctrl options of 5, setting their offensive spells on each. A Rogue might want to use hide;;aim. It is also worth noting that waits can be used in the NumPad. For instance, that rogue may not want to use hide;;aim, as hide can be interrupted quickly at times, before you get a chance to attack; this would lead to inadvertant loops of attempting to hide, and no attacks. So, a rogue could use: activate facepaint&~#&t&aim for their 5 key. This would remove the ability to hold the key down, however. Another example use: cast regenerate&~&t bob;;t alice;;t. It is worth noting as well that the final & is not necessary on the NumPad. If these macroes were placed on characters, a & at the end would be mandatory. A general point when using long macros is you cant start another until the first one is completed or fails. So make macros as short and simple as is possible. Only use complex when your in a safe area.